


Wedding Ring

by teaeggs



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 大概是中年直男（一点不浪漫的）的求婚剧情瞎矫情 恋人前提狗哥想写他对老秦就是那种比较特殊的态度，不用绷着精神完全信任对方啥的然后就ooc了（
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 7





	Wedding Ring

他在想念某个人，一个男人，一个黑发右眼眼下有泪痣的男人。  
他在想念约尔迪。  
不是说约尔迪出了什么要他拿着花束或是榴弹枪去对方坟头上坟的事，实际上亚裔收尾人半小时前还在公寓的床上打滚，而卧室里甚至还有淡淡的烟草味。  
半小时前约尔迪在床上滚来滚去最后滚到艾登皮尔斯边上，把头枕上对方大腿后舒舒服服的叹了口气。艾登在床头找了个舒服的位置倚着懒得动，默许了约尔迪打扰他和手机亲密约会的行为。  
然后约尔迪说皮尔斯我有个东西送你。  
狐狸从手机情人里吝啬的分出一个眼神给他，满脸写着有话快说。夕阳从窗户打进来把他的轮廓照成毛茸茸的一圈金光，亚洲人在心里想这人怎么这个角度都好看，老家话怎么讲的，情人眼里出西施?  
约尔迪抬手从口袋里摸出个盒子，一路怼到皮尔斯鼻子底下。  
那是个黑色的丝绒小盒子，没有标签没有logo，反光都透着低调奢华有内涵几个字。沉甸甸的一个婚戒盒子。  
上一秒还在和手机约会的艾登皮尔斯僵住了，一瞬间就僵住了，约尔迪甚至能感觉到自己脑袋底下的大腿肌肉都绷紧起来。艾登皮尔斯像一只惊吓过度炸毛的狐狸僵在原地，跑都不知道该往哪个方向。  
约尔迪没想到艾登反应会那么大。他甚至没想过求婚应该讲究天时地利人和，要挑个有烛光晚餐或者qiang林弹雨的夜晚，在昏暗的光线里拿出戒指说我爱你。刚刚一通操作只是定做的戒指今天到了他刚刚想起来而已，更何况艾登甚至连接都没接就已经成了一块石头。  
“皮尔斯冷静一点。”  
“我他妈很冷静。”艾登下意识反驳，然后回过神来。  
黑色的小盒子还锲而不舍地怼在他鼻子底下，他伸手拿过来打开，红色内衬，和约尔迪的衬衫一个色，中间嵌着一个银色戒指。外圈是朴素的光面，内圈镶钻和约尔迪一个风格的风骚，钻石的反光可以闪瞎人眼。  
约尔迪从他男朋友兼雇主——成功的话过几分钟就是他伴侣兼雇主——的大腿上爬起来，整个人黏糊糊地压到皮尔斯背上。前胸贴后背，体温透过家居服棉质布料相互交融，他的脑袋从对方肩膀探出来，头发扫的人脖子痒，呼吸打在艾登的脸颊旁，潮湿温暖。  
“还挺好看的，戴着呗。”  
“……你的呢?”  
约尔迪从立刻脖子上扒拉出一根银链子拆下来，上面挂着的戒指同样闪瞎人眼。  
艾登沉默了，他有想过哪一天他们手上会有同款戒指，银色或者金色，低调朴素，像是一个契约或者证明，两个人心甘情愿被束缚。但他从没想过这天会从何时开始，临死前还是下辈子都有可能。而约尔迪突然就给了他一个开始，理直气壮，甚至没有问他愿不愿意。完完全全的约尔迪秦作风。  
艾登沉默着取出那枚戒指，约尔迪抓住他左手嬉皮笑脸的往戒指上凑。艾登没好气甩开对方，把戒指套上无名指。钻石的光芒隐藏起来，留下一个不起眼的素圈，大小正合适，合适的像是戒指已经在那里呆了很久很久。  
哦亲爱的我以为你会戴在中指，我们发展的真快。  
艾登翻了个白眼，他把左手举高，小小的银圈被夕阳镀上一圈金边。自己这算是结婚了，他想，我现在可以骇进系统开个结婚证明什么的。  
“所以我们就成了?”  
“成了，新婚快乐。”  
约尔迪从背后搂住他，双手环在腰上，腻腻歪歪腻腻歪歪。成功踏入婚姻的中国人周身开始洋溢一种几乎要实体化的欢快情绪。艾登呼出一口气，放软身子把重量压到身后人的怀里。  
“虽然我很想和你吃个晚饭什么的……”  
收尾人猛地收回胳膊翻身溜下床，路过对方时顺便弯腰在艾登嘴上啃了一口。  
WTF?  
“亲爱的你嘴唇真干，只是个小单子，我保证在午夜前回来，会给你带夜宵和润唇膏。”  
艾登楞愣的看着约尔迪换上衬衫西  
装皮手套，最后踏进做工考究的皮鞋里，一套动作行云流水。  
“拜。”  
他挥挥手关上了门。  
约尔迪这就走了?艾登想，他的脑子在宕机两次后终于开始重启。 不是说有什么不满，约尔迪的风格就是这样，谁都没法预测他下一步要干出什么事。当年和艾登滚到一起也是，现在求婚也是，约尔迪永远能打得芝加哥狡狐措手不及。  
婚戒戴着有沉甸甸的分量，好像两个人的未来都在上面担着，经常拿枪的人对重量的细微变化都很敏感，手上的重量一直在告诉他未来开始不一样。  
艾登摩挲着无名指上的素圈沉吟不语。他们不会有所谓的平静的婚后生活，甚至永远不会有平静的生活。自己不会放弃私法制裁者的身份，约尔迪也不会从收尾人的行当退休，但他们可以为彼此而活。  
他经历过信任背叛与再次信任后多了一根软肋，自己则成为了约尔迪唯一的软肋。  
婚戒真的是一个契约，要我把下半辈子都搭上，艾登想。  
他有一点饿了，觉得嘴唇也有些干。但他不想点外卖也不想喝水。  
他开始想念约尔迪。


End file.
